Ej's Ice Bucket Challenge
by Everjoy
Summary: Nominated by HarmonyDash9, I have successfully completed the challenge.


"So uh, how exactly does this work again?" I look over to see Twilight's eyes scanning over a checklist she is levitating in her pink aurora.

"It's very simple, you just stand right there on the big red X Pinkie painted on the ground. Then Fluttershy and Dash will fly above you and dump that three-gallon bucket of ice water right over your head. While they're doing that, I'll record the whole thing and make sure everything goes according to plan." Twilight says, her eyes never leaving the checklist.

"Right, and why did I agree to do this again? That water is going to be freezing it's filled with ice!" I say, shivering a bit at the thought of cold water suddenly making contact with my head and body.

Twilight glances up slightly from her checklist, an eyebrow cocked. "Because this will help raise awareness for ALS. And of course it will be freezing, it's not called the Ice Bucket Challenge because you dump warm water on your head. It has 'ice' in the name for a reason."

"What the hay is ALS?" Dash asks brashly, as she flies in front of Twilight who sighs in response to Rainbow's face now overshadowing her checklist.

"Rainbow, ALS is an acronym which stands for Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis. You know, the thing you're suppose to be helping raise awareness for by dumping that bucket of ice water on Everjoy's head?" Twilight says, eyeing Dash.

Rainbow Dash tilts her head slightly. "What? I just thought we were pranking Ej."

"Ugh, just…just go get in position with Fluttershy, Dash." Twilight says, her tone holding a mild annoyance.

"Do I really have to have ice water dumped on me? I mean sure, HarmonyDash nominated me, but isn't there another option?" I ask hopefully.

A sly smile appears on Twilight's face. "Sure. You got 1000 bits?"

"Uhh…" I sigh in defeat. "No. Alright, let's just get this over with." I walk slowly over to the red X on the ground.

Twilight proceeds to make a couple of checks on her list before glancing back up at everypony. "Looking good so far. Just stand there and don't move Ej. Dash, Flutters you girls ready?"

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash nod their heads in unison. "Great!" Twilight says, two more checks appearing on her checklist. "Now when I say action, all you have to do is state your name and tell the world who nominated you and what your doing this for." Twilight instructs me.

"Got it." I say, none too eagerly.

"Fluttershy, Dash grab the bucket and get in position." Twilight says, as she exchanges her checklist for a camera while Fluttershy and Dash fly into the air carrying the ice water above my head. I glance up at it wearily.

"Three…two…one…action!" Twilight shouts, pointing the camera at me.

"Hi, my name is Everjoy and I was nominated by HarmonyDash9 to take the Ice Bucket Challenge to help raise awareness for ALS." As the last words come out of my mouth I feel the sting of ice water flowing down my mane and onto the rest of my body along with something round and kind of hard. "OWE! What the hay was that?" I ask, pushing my sopping wet mane out of my eyes with a hoof. Surrounding me on the ground is a whole bunch of shining red apples. Above me I hear Rainbow Dash snickering. I glare up at her and growl.

"Hey, don't look at me I didn't put those in there. But you should have seen your face, it was priceless!" Dash declares through fits of laughter.

Out of the corner of my eye I catches an orange earth pony, Apple Jack. "Sorry 'bout that Ej. I just thought that barrel needed some apples. After all, what's the fun in having a bucket full of water if there ain't any apples to bob for. Didn't know an ice bucket challenge meant dumpin' that water on somepony's head."

I can't help but smile. Leave it to Aj to add apples into the mix.

"Well that wasn't textbook, but I think they'll get the point." Twilight says. "Oh, Everjoy you have to nominate somepony else to take the challenge now."

"Right." I say, rubbing my sore head. "Let's see….I nominate TDL and TFJ to take the challenge. You've got 24 hours." I wink at the camera before Twilight turns it off.

* * *

**Well this was just a bit of silly fun. Thanks to my good friend HD for nominating me and challenging me to write this. It was fun. And yes TDL and TFJ y'all gotta give this a go now ;) Have fun.**


End file.
